


What Matters

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: A missing scene set a week after the scene in the rain, Kay realises what really matters.
Relationships: Marc Borgmann/Kay Engel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom so please be gentle! All kudos and comments will be treasured!

It was the little things that mattered. It was the snatched moments between the two of them, moments that Kay replayed back in his mind afterward.

That first time had been fast and rough and messy. Marc hadn’t known what he was doing at all. But that didn’t seem to matter. Nothing mattered but the rain soaking their skin; the desperation with which Marc had pressed him into his own car; and the heat of desire burning between them.

Afterwards, Kay had sat alone in his car, smoking and thinking. He could still feel the shadow of Marc’s lips on the back of his neck, and the memory of his thick cock inside him pulsed through him.

He sat there, replaying that barely there smile that had crossed Marc’s lips. That had to mean he enjoyed it too, didn’t it? That had to mean he didn’t regret it.

Guys with girlfriends … Kay had been there before. Sometimes they just wanted a quick fuck. Kay was happy to oblige. He wasn’t doing anything wrong; if they wanted to cheat on their wives or girlfriends that was up to them. He wasn’t making them do it. 

But Marc was having a baby. Kay had never meant to mess with a family. Maybe he’d better leave it. He didn’t want to fuck up a kid’s life. He should never have pushed it, should never have invited Marc to go jogging. It was just … the pull he felt for the other man was so strong, he couldn’t resist it.

He hadn’t really expected to see Marc outside of work again. The other man had been avoiding him since that day in the rain. Probably trying to forget it had even happened. Kay was done with chasing. If Marc wanted him, he’d come to him. But he wasn’t expecting that to happen.

So when he answered the ring at his door one evening a week later and saw Marc standing there, he didn’t know what to say.

Marc raised his eyebrows at him. ‘Can I come in?’

Kay realised he’d been staring and he stood back. ‘Ja.’

Marc slid in through the door and Kay shut it behind him.

‘We need to talk,’ Marc said.

Kay didn’t say anything, just looked at him, waiting for him to say what he needed to say. Marc just looked back at him.

Kay raised an eyebrow. ‘I thought you wanted to talk.’

Marc rocked on his heels, his eyes darting about, looking anywhere but Kay.

‘I’m not gay,’ he said.

_Here we go_ , thought Kay. ‘Whatever you say.’

Marc glared at him. But the focus of his gaze soon shifted to Kay’s mouth. Kay let a half-smile pass over his lips. Those deep blue eyes darkened with arousal and Marc licked his lips. Kay stuck his chin up in a challenge. ‘What do you want, Marc?’

He just stared at Kay for a moment, fire in those deep blue eyes. Then he strode forward and grabbed Kay’s jaw hard with both hands. He kissed him hard. Kay pulled him into him and the two of them wrestled with each other for more.

Marc pushed into him, backing him into the wall and nibbling on his lip. Kay gasped against him, his cock hard in his pants. Marc’s hand pushed into his pants, taking a handful of his right buttock and squeezing hard.

‘I want you,’ he murmured against his mouth.

Kay closed his eyes. He knew he should protect his heart but already those words did more to him than he cared to admit.

Marc grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him roughly and pushed him hard into the wall. He pressed hard against him and Kay could feel his hard-on pressing between his cheeks.

Marc’s hand went to the waistband of his jogging pants, starting to push them down like he had that day in the rain. ‘I want to fuck you.’

Kay groaned, already achingly hard and desperate for that feeling of being fucked. But this time he hadn’t expected Marc to be here. He hadn’t prepared himself like before.

‘Wait, wait, we need …’ he gasped.

Marc pulled back slightly, his hand pausing on Kay’s bare hip. ‘What?’

‘We need lube.’

He felt Marc looking at him, almost felt realisation dawn on him. ‘Oh.’

He pulled back and Kay’s heart sank. A small reminder of the realities of fucking a man and he’d lost his nerve. But then, he felt Marc’s breath hot and heavy on his shoulder. ‘I’ll get it. Tell me where it is.’

‘There’s some in my bedside drawer.’

Marc’s hand moved round to his bare backside, caressing his buttock tenderly. ‘Stay right there, just like that.’

Kay smiled as Marc pulled back, leaving him facing the wall, his arse bare and waiting. He waited, feeling himself trembling slightly as arousal and anticipation flooded his body.

Then Marc was back, kissing the back of his neck and caressing his hip. ‘Tell me what to do.’

‘You need to put some inside me and some on you.’

Marc kissed his neck again, then stood back. Kay waited. He was still trembling, but then Marc’s hand was gentle on his hip as lubed fingers pressed inside him. He was slow and careful and Kay wondered if he was nervous. That first time had been all in a rush. Now, he had time to think about it, to change his mind.

But Marc showed no signs of stopping things now.

Kay gasped as Marc’s fingers brushed over that spot inside him.

‘What was that?’ Marc asked, half-laughing in surprise.

Kay grinned at him. ‘That was the really good bit.’ He reached back and grasped Marc’s hips, pulling him into him. ‘Fuck me, Marc. Fuck me, hard.’

Marc let out a soft chuckle. Kay felt his hot breath on the nape of his neck. Then Marc was grasping his hip hard and pulling him back onto his cock. Kay let the sensations wash over him as that thick, hard cock filled him up.

Just like the day in the rain, Marc didn’t mess about. He pressed Kay into the wall and fucked him hard. Their gasps and moans filled the room and there was nothing but the heat and softness and hardness of each other.

Marc came with a soft cry, his mouth on his neck, and Kay, despite being lost in his own pleasure, captured that sound in his memory to replay later.

Afterwards, Kay expected Marc to go, with barely a word, just like last time. But he didn’t. Instead, he took Kay’s hand and led him to the bed. They didn’t speak, just undressed each other the rest of the way and lay down together. Marc put his arm around his shoulders, tugging him into him.

He sighed, resting his head against Kay’s. Kay slid his hand across Marc’s belly, allowing himself to feel the firmness of his muscles and the heat of his skin.

Marc looked sideways at him. ‘I don’t know why I want this,’ he said.

Kay trailed his hand across Marc’s smooth jaw. ‘Does it matter?’

Marc shifted, looking properly at Kay for a moment, but not saying anything. Then he leaned in and kissed Kay tenderly on the mouth. Kay closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss and letting himself feel what he’d been holding back. Marc wanted him. That was all that mattered, all he could think about now.

Marc wanted him. And he wanted Marc. Did anything else matter?


End file.
